


Queen of Pride

by Bil



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, BAMF Elizabeth Weir, Elizabeth Weir is awesome, Episode Tag, Gen, Replicators (Stargate), Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil/pseuds/Bil
Summary: She is the woman who, alone, held off a planet full of Replicators. She is the woman who matched wills with a monumental force of incredible power and, for some small period, actually won. She is Elizabeth Weir, and they have always underestimated her.Celebrating Elizabeth: my reaction toLifeline. Thus major spoilers for that episode.
Kudos: 2





	Queen of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Season: 4.  
> Spoilers: Lifeline.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, or _Lifeline_ would have ended differently. Actually, no, it would have ended the same but there’d have been a sequel where it ended differently.
> 
> A/N: Uh... Yeah. Hated what they did to Elizabeth, loved how they did it. Seriously, if she had to go then at least she went with a bang, proving just how strong she is. But this was my reaction to watching that episode. Poem thing is from _Will Shakespeare_ , a play by Clemence Dane (the words spoken, in fact, by an Elizabeth).
> 
> Warning: Excessive use of pronouns ahead.
> 
> Originally posted 2008.

She is lost, but she is not dead. She has faltered, but she is not weak.

And when she sees (for she is a part of them, she sees all, knows all) the Earth ship survive and flee to safety, when she feels the new base code activate... Then, in the deep, secret part of herself that remains who she once was, she celebrates.

They were stronger than she is, they are stronger than she is—

But she has won.

* * *

_I’ll not bow  
_ _To the gentle Jesus of the women, I—  
_ _But to the man who hung ’twixt earth and heaven  
_ _Six mortal hours, and knew the end (as strength  
_ _And custom was) three days away, yet ruled  
_ _His soul and body so, that when the sponge  
_ _Blessed His cracked lips with promise of relief  
_ _And quick oblivion, He would not drink:  
_ _He turned His head away and would not drink:  
_ _Spat out the anodyne and would not drink.  
_ _This was a god for kings and queens of pride,  
_ _And Him I follow._

* * *

They have taken her and they have made her one of their own; they have made her body theirs, her mind theirs, her knowledge theirs, her thoughts theirs.

But she is the woman who, alone, held off a planet full of Replicators. She is the woman who matched wills with a monumental force of incredible power and, for some small period, actually _won_.

She is Elizabeth Weir, and they have always underestimated her.

Her body is theirs, her thoughts are theirs, she is theirs—And yet...

And yet they failed to realise that their Wraith-attacking command had been re-implemented. They failed to use her knowledge to stop the Earth ship. They failed to predict what the Atlantis people would do next.

They have her, body, soul, and mind – and yet they are missing something. Some part of her eludes them and they are so confident in themselves and their unassailable strength that they cannot even understand that they have yet to find her.

Her every thought, every feeling, every memory has been ground up and dissected into its component parts. Broken down and categorised and documented. As if one can understand a painting by separating out and sorting all of the colours; as if the beauty of a rose can be found in a list of its properties and dimensions.

They have pulled her apart and believe they understand her. They have taken _what_ she is and believe they comprehend _who_ she is. They control her thoughts and believe they control her.

They are wrong.

She slumbers, she sleeps, but, as they will come to see, Elizabeth is not yet dead.

For their own sakes they would have done better to kill her, but for all their might, all their power, they are not wise yet. They believe they have won. The battle yes, perhaps (but Atlantis lives and she does not count this as a loss): the war has only just begun.

They have accepted her into their heart and she will destroy them from the inside. They have reached out and of their own free will they have welcomed in their own doom. But they do not, will not, _can_ not understand this; they are confident in their power, in their strength. They have not yet learned fear.

They don’t remember (did they ever care?) that the caterpillar in its cocoon must be completely destroyed before it can be re-formed into a butterfly.

So somewhere deep in the heart of the Replicator homeworld Elizabeth watches, listens, learns. She will understand them, she will become them, she will learn their limitations, their faults, their weaknesses.

And one day, one day when she is so much a part of them that they have forgotten that once she never was...

One day Elizabeth will return.

One day the Replicators will fall.

One day they will lose.

You see, they have always underestimated her.

_Fin_


End file.
